Fortuna
Fortuna is a hot and humid rainforest planet teeming with plant life. It is called the Dinosaur Planet in the original Star Fox and the remake Star Fox DS, but is not to be confused with Sauria, which was also called Dinosaur Planet in Star Fox Adventures. Overview Not much information is known about Fortuna, due to the fact that it has not made much of an appearance. It is a green, thriving planet with plants and vegetation of all kinds, as well as rivers and lakes on the surface, although it is unknown how much of this planet is covered by water and what animal or plant life may inhabit it. It can be assumed that something about the planet is hostile, as otherwise it would seem to be the Cornerian Army's first choice for colonization, instead of Katina. It could also be assumed that the planet is further out from the Lylat system, as it has yet to appear on any maps other then those recurring in Star Fox and Star Fox 2. This is further supported by the Star Fox Team apparently using a wormhole to arrive at Fortuna to aid the Cornerian Army. It could be speculated that the planet is not inhabited by Cornerians, as a base was built there by the Venomian Army. History The planet was completely passed over by the Venomian Army during the Lylat Wars, perhaps as the Cornerian Army had no bases on the planet and no attempts to immigrate to it had been made, or perhaps due to the long distance from other planets in the Lylat System. Oikonny's Rebellion/Aparoid Invasion Little more then nine years after the Lylat Wars, Andrew Oikonny fled here in order to lure the Star Fox Team to his military base stationed there, during the Oikonny Rebellion. It was known as the Battle of Fortuna. Star Fox managed to avoid being destroyed by the heavy fortifications, and pursued his flagship into a canyon. Here, Oikonny revealed his secret weapon, a transformation of his flagship that resembled Andross. He was quickly defeated. While giving a speech about his new empire on Venom, his ship was destroyed by an Aparoid. Fox destroyed the Aparoid and received the core memory before reinforcements came. It was here that the Aparoid Invasion truely begun. Aftermath The ending revealed that the only parts damaged by the Aparoid invasion were the northern forests, and that the Lylat System would send relief efforts from the base that they captured from the remnants of Andross. Oikonny's forces were also revealed to have been destroyed, and the Aparoids were expunged. The Destruction level on Fortuna was a C+. Trivia *Fichina was mistakenly called Fortuna in the English translation of Star Fox 64. In Star Fox: Assault, the planet's name is translated as Fichina, and it is correctly identified as a separate planet from Fortuna. This error was fixed in the 3DS remake. *Fortuna appears to have a moon in Star Fox, but it is not visible from space. *In the game Manual to the orignal Star Fox game, Fortuna was listed as the Fifth Planet in the Lylat system. *'Titania' can be seen in the background during the conflict between the Cornerian army and Oikonny's fleet during Star Fox: Assault, suggesting Fortuna is placed somewhere between Titania and Sector X . Category:Lylat System Category:Planets